Persela
by charity13
Summary: Perselus egy baleset következtében egy 15 éves lány testében találja magát. Mivel kell szembe néznie? Dumbledore briliáns tervével, egy szerelmes Draco Malfoyjal, gyanakvó Griffendélesekkel és egy tréfacsinálóval. A történet Harryék ötödik évében játszódi


**Persela**

**Írta:** charity

**Béta:** Endamiel

**Tartalom:** Perselus egy baleset következtében egy 15 éves lány testében találja magát. Mivel kell szembe néznie? Dumbledore briliáns tervével, egy szerelmes Draco Malfoyjal, gyanakvó Griffendélesekkel és egy tréfacsinálóval. A történet Harryék ötödik évében játszódik, egy alternatív világban, ahol hittek Harrynek. Szegény Voldi nem igazán kap szerepet. Olvassátok és írjatok kritikát.

**Jogok:** Minden szereplő J. K. Rowling tulajdona, az ötlet pedig az enyém:-)

**Rate: **T

**1. fejezet: Kezdetek**

Óra a Griffendélesekkel. Az ötödikes Griffendélesekkel. Pontosabban „Mindent tudok, figyeljen már végre rám, hisz már egy órája nyújtózkodom" kisasszonnyal, a kis „Túlélővel", egy Weasleyvel, no meg Longbottommal, minden idők legtehetségtelenebb diákjával. „Ez katasztrófa! Hogy történhetett meg, hogy egy évfolyamon belülre ennyi problémás kölyök kerüljön." Perselus Piton gondolatban felkészült a belépőjére. Nagy robajjal kivágta az ajtót, úgy, hogy az a falról visszaverődve becsukódjon. Ez több okból is praktikus volt. Először is nem kellett az ajtó bezárásával fontos másodperceket vesztegetnie, másodszor a diákokra igazán „kedvező" hatással volt. Főleg azokra, akik a kéthónapos nyári szünidő alatt elfelejtették, hogy milyen fontos szerepet is játszik Ő, Perselus Piton, az életükben.

Perselust kellemes érzések töltötték el, amikor Longbottom a szíve tájékát markolászta, és közben próbált elsüllyedni a pad alá, hiába.

- Mivel az idei év nagy jelentősséggel bír, hisz ennek a végén fontos vizsgát tesznek, ezért több házi feladatra számíthatnak. Minden hónapban egy 50 centis házi dolgozatot kell leadniuk. Aki késve adja be, nem kell aggódni, majd következő évben újra írhatja – járatta végig a szemét az osztályon. Büszkén állapította meg, hogy Potter elsápad, és mocorogni kezd a széken több Griffendélessel együtt. A Mardekárosok is figyeltek, bár kevesebb félelemmel. Nyilván ők már tudták, hogy Perselus Mardekárost még nem buktatott meg, és nem is áll szándékában. Efféle veszély csak a Griffendélsekre les.

- Az évet egy közepesen nehéz bájitallal nyitjuk. Az, aki nem tud elfogadható minőségűvel előállni, annak a büntetése, hogy az év közben feladott házi dolgozatoknak 75 centisnek kell lennie! Ezen kívül az év végi jegyét is befolyásolja… Egy jegyet levonok, tehát máris hátránnyal kezdi ezt az évet, ami bizonyos embereknek – itt véletlenül Longbottomra és Potterre pillantott – kínos lehet. A bájital hozzávalói a táblán, az alapanyagok az asztalon, az utasítások a tankönyvben! És mindenki egyedül dolgozik!

A diákok egyenként mentek az alapanyagokért. Mindenki próbálta kihozni magából a maximumot. Perselus látta, hogy Potter minden alapanyagot pontosan lemért, próbált pontról pontra menni, és Perselus legnagyobb sajnálatára eddig nem követett el egy hibát sem. Ez kissé elkeserítette a bájital tanárt: „Még a végén nem tudom megbuktatni."

Eltelt egy óra, és még senki nem robbantotta fel a főzetet. Perselus most már ideges volt, ezért elkezdett járőrözni a Griffendéles térfélen. Már nem vagyok a régi – sóhajtott fel savanyúan. Ugyanebben a pillanatban megakadt a szeme az egyik főzeten.

- Longbottom! Mit művel? – rivallt rá a szerencsétlen fiúra, aki erre a kezében lévő fiolát üstbe ejtette. A főzet már így is gyanús volt – ugyanis nem kellett volna rózsaszínűen füstölögnie -, de amikor a kis üvegcse a bájitalban landolt, az üst tartalma élénk lila színűre váltott. „Mi a …? Ilyen alapanyagokkal ez nem lehetséges!" Perselus fenyegető léptekkel indult Longbottom felé, így pont akkor érkezett az üst mellé, amikor az iszonyú robajjal felrepült a plafonra, majd alázuhant. Pontosan Perselus fejére.

A teremben csönd lett, a Mardekárosok aggódva nézték házvezetőjüket. A Griffendélesek pedig Neville Longbottomra bámultak, aki magában rémülten gondolt a 75 centis dolgozatra. Ha pedig Piton beváltja a fenyegetését – már pedig Ő nem szokott a levegőbe beszélni, főleg ha egy félresikerült főzetnek ő látja a kárát –, akkor év végén megbuktatja bájitaltanból. „A nagyi…" – nyelt egyet a Griffendéles, majd Pitonra lesett.

- Longbottom! Maga szerencsétlen hülye! – üvöltött fel Perselus, miközben leemelte a fejéről a főzőedényt, amelyből egyre folyt a ragacsos lila lé. Senki nem nevetett, főleg, amikor tanáruk figyelmeztetően végig hordozta a tekintetét rajtuk

– Ebben az évben várom Öntől a 75 centis dolgozatokat, és ha még egyszer rám fröccsen valami a maga üstjéből, év végén nem csak egy jegyet vonok le! – elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a Griffendéles szemét elöntik a könnyek.

– Most pedig mindenki leteszi az asztalra főzetét, és villámsebesen elhagyja a termet! Az órának vége.

Bár a bájitalok nem voltak még készen, senki sem mert tiltakozni. Még sose látták ilyen dühösnek tanárukat, és nem is akarták soha többé. Három perc múlva az asztalon sorakoztak a félkész bájitalok, és Perseluson kívül senki sem volt a helyiségben.

„Az ütődött! Még egy ilyen kétbalkezest nem hordott a világ a tetején!" – Dühösen próbálta a szertárban tartott törülközővel letörölgetni a ragacsos löttyöt. – „Mi ez? Nem akar lejönni! Még a ruhámon is átszivárgott!"

Perselus szörnyülködve nézett végig magán, és villámgyorsan döntött. A rejtett ajtón át a fürdőbe lépett, és azonnal lehajigálta magáról a ruhákat. Félóra a forró zuhany alatt csodát tett, sikerült lecsutakolnia magát. Ráadásul látszólag nem történt semmi, a szer ártatlan volt. Csak némi virágillat maradt utána, de ez nem volt feltűnő, és Perselus bízott benne, hogy másnap reggelre elmúlik. Szerencsére aznap nem volt több órája, így visszavonulhatott a szobájába, ahol még egy órán keresztül áztatta magát a fürdővízben, békés nyugalomban, miközben a Bájitalmester című folyóiratot lapozgatta. Nem volt kedve lemenni vacsorázni, inkább felhozatott valamit a manókkal. Étkezés után kedvetlenül olvasgatott, de egyre többször csukódott le a szeme, így inkább nem erőltette. Alig bújt be a meleg takaró alá, azonnal elaludt.

Reggel frissen, kipihenten ébredt. Olyan érzése volt, mintha újjá született volna. Nagy lendülettel pattant ki az ágyból. Ekkor vette észre az első furcsaságot, a pizsamája lógott rajta. „Összementem? Mégis van hatása annak az átkozott bájitalnak? Kinyírom Longbottomot!" A nadrág majdnem lecsúszott róla. Mikor utána kapott, haja, amely normális esetben a válláig ért, előre omlott. Perselusnak kezdett nagyon nem tetszeni a dolog. Végig simított a fényes, hollófekete sörényén, mely a mellkasán nyugodott. Döbbenten nyögött, amikor valami puhába ütközött a keze, ami eddig nagyon nem volt ott. Alacsony, hosszú hajú és púp van rajta ott, ahol nem kéne! Szörnyű gyanú villant fel az agyában.

- Nem, ez lehetetlen – motyogta miközben kezét a hasa alá csúsztatta, hogy ellenőrizze igaza van-e. Nem mintha lehetséges lenne, de azért jobb az óvatosság… Megmerevedett, szemei rémülten elkerekedtek, attól, amit talált, vagy amit inkább nem talált. – Ne, ez nem lehet! – dühösen kiáltott fel, majd a szája elé kapta a kezét. A hang, ami elhagyta az ajkait, nem az övé volt, még csak nem is hasonlított rá. Kezeire nézett: „Mi történt? A testem, a hangom, a kezem" – rémülten forgatta törékeny csuklóját. Nyelt egyet, majd határozottan a tükör elé állt. Egy döbbent, rémült, tizenöt éves lány tekintett vissza rá.

Kösz, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
